yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Yamai Sisters (FTM)
|-| Kaguya = Maaya Uchida|English = wikipedia:Brittney Karbowski Brittney Karbowski}} |-| Yuzuru = Sarah Emi Bridcutt|English = wikipedia:Megan Shipman Megan Shipman}} and are known as the or better known as Berserk. They are portrayed as antagonists under ≪Black Percher≫'s command. They both appeared in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. They both are the Spirit represent the eighth pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Hod" and is the guard of Hod's room. Etymology : Yamai (八舞) : Means Eight Dances : Kaguya (耶倶矢) : -Ya (矢) means arrow refer to their combined weapon. : Yuzuru (夕弦) : Yu (夕) means evening and -Zuru (弦) means Chord. Appearance Being identical twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However, looking closely, both still had their own individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. Kaguya's height is stated to be 161cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Yuzuru Yamai She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 162cm, and her three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost completely opposites to each other. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she must speak like this because she is a Priestess, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Acknowledge: Fine then". History Background Yamai sisters and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement The Yamai Sisters were the opponents of Team Saber Tooth, which both forces are engaged in Hod's room. The Yamai sisters were able to suppress the team with ease but until they were informed that detected a new Demon Lord has advent too. The sisters were soon received order from both Mythicalia and Black Percher to help Kurumi fight against the Demon Lord in the Binah's room. When the spirit reinforcements arrived to Binah, they was astonished to see the new Demon Lord, Kaguya and Yuzuru try to nullified her attacks while Miku is trying to restraining the woman from moving but they were soon eliminated by the woman in one blow. They currently still laying unconsciously at Binah Abilities & Powers Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル） , Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") Weapon: : Combined: Bow and Arrow :: Kaguya: Lance :: Yuzuru: Extended Whip with Sharp Pendulum Abilities Moves/Attacks: : Kaguya: El Re'em 穿つ者（エル・レエム）, Ugatsu Mono, lit., "Piercer") :Yuzuru: El Na'ash 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ）, Imashimeru Mono, lit., "Constrictor") :: Combination Attack: El Kanaph 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ）, Ten o Kakeru Mono, lit., "The One Who Shoots the Heaven") Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate the air current (wind) enough to create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through almost everything. Trivia * Yamai has "eight" character inside (「八」舞). It refers to eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." ** Oddly Kaguya and Yuzuru's original angel is supposed to be Michael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." *** However, Raphael and Michael are said to co-operate on the governing of the 6th and 8th sephirot, therefore both can be said to be affiliates with those sephirot. The fact there are two Yamai priestesses likely illustrates the point that it has two governing entities. * The Yamai sisters' astral dress's name is 'Elohim Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts or Armies." (Derived from the two Hebrew word: "Elohim" Which means God in Hebrew and "Tzabaoth" a Christianized Hebrew word which means "Host" or "Armies.") * Their angel, Raphael's name means in Hebrew was "God has healed" or "God's healer," Which "Raphael" was one of the Seven Archangel that appeared in the old testament book of tobit. * Kaguya and Yuzuru may share the same Sephira Crystal but they each have separate spirit power. Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension